


Woman Up

by Calsier



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: Sometimes magic is such an inconvenience.





	Woman Up

Peter love staying at the Avengers Tower after a long hard battle. It’s nice to come to a place where there’s food in the fridge and not having to beat the water heater into submission just to have nice warm shower. He could’ve had it a long time ago, but he had friends and family to protect and he didn’t trust the Avengers or SHIELD to do it. Now that he was in college, the few friends he had, either left New York behind or die unfortunate deaths, his aunt the only known living family member he had, passed on in her sleep. Signing on with the Avengers was the best course of action he can take. With a few conditions that only the Director, the Assistant Director, and SHIELD Liaison would be the only members of SHIELD to know of his identity and that if he ever decided he wants to quit it all, he gets to, no judgement, no argument, and no blackmailing. He was set for life, so to speak.

Being an Avenger has it perks. He has his own room, which in itself was like an apartment. Tony Stark paid for his classes, and because Peter can never just accept a gift, they came to an agreement that during midterms and final exam time, he had to hang up his suit until it was done and he works for Tony Stark for two years after he graduate. He gets one on one training with his idol, Black Widow or Natasha Romanov because their fighting skills are similar. And medical, he doesn’t have scrap a few dollars aside just to get bandages. And best of all he gets paid to be a hero. Of course he would do it without getting paid, but not everybody is a multi-billionaire so there.

The downside of being an Avenger is mandatory therapy sessions. Peter was put on a two month mandatory session when he first started out as an Avenger and well...it helped. It helped a lot. Enough on that. Another downside that now that he’s an Avenger, he’s not just dealing with scientist that got way over their heads with dangerous experiments, or unfortunate people who were experimented on and are rightfully angry or people who gain super powered abilities and use it for evil or try to do good with it. He has to deal with magic. Legit MAGIC…

Peter sat down on his bed and faced the mirror in front of it. He was not unfamiliar with the two rather large mounds on his chest, the long hair, full lips, curves and overall soft body. He was a little distorted with the lack of equipment between his legs, but he was determine to ignore because like most of the magic he was afflicted with, everything was temporary. He just didn’t understand why female sorceress always felt compelled to turn every man they come across into women. 

Peter dug into his closet and pulled out a large duffle bag with emergency stashed clothes for incident like this. A very important lesson he learned Natasha, never assume it won’t happen again. So he keeps just about everything these days. 

.  
.  
.

The rest of the Avengers were waiting on Peter and Steve to come down from their rooms. There was no need for quarantine and thorough medical procedures. It was just the same routine, a refresher course in women's studies and the do’s and don’ts when being a woman.

“I don’t get how you’re not freaking out about it.” Tony said, gesturing to Peter who came in unconcern of their current problem.

“Because of the years I’ve been Spider-Man, I’ve been turned into a pig, cat, a rat, and a woman at least three times, this would be the fourth time.” Peter said snagging a slice of pizza. “I think out of all of that, I think I can take being a woman, if it mean I can keep my thumbs.”

“But it’s so weird,” Steve choked out.

“It is,” Peter agreed. “I mean they always give me be big boobs and long hair. I can be cute with short hair and small boobs.”

Clint snorted, “You’re only saying that because it’s getting more and more difficult for you to bind your chest.”

“In Mister Parker defense, he has been growing more every since he joined the Avengers and maintain his diet,” JARVIS stated. There was a murmur of agreement to that.

“As interesting as this is, maybe we should focus on trying to get these two back to normal as so as possible. We don’t want a repeat of last year again.” Everybody shuddered, Peter almost became Paula, and while money was no object for Tony Stark, the testosterone was blocked off because of magic and well, that made for a difficult time.

There was a few moments of silence before Peter ran off to go see if he can enlist Dr. Strange help, muttering something along the lines of, ‘not wanting to be in Loki’s debt again.’

“I really, really hate magic.”


End file.
